


The Show Girl

by RozaCourt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozaCourt/pseuds/RozaCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Iris, and Cilan return to the Unova region to an unexpected surprise. When a star befriends the trio, they go through many different difficulties. Including a kidnapping, separation, a jealous friend, and pageants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, people of the Pokémon world! My name is Rozaleena Cortez, and I will be the… equivalent of a coordinator for this here story. This is my very first Pokémon fanfic, so if you have suggestions, please do not hesitate to tell me.  
> Fang: RozaCourt does not own Pokémon. Only her characters and… one Pokémon.  
> Me: thank you, Fang! He’s here with me all the way from the Maximum Ride fandom.  
> Fang: only for your cookies.  
> Me: whatever. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter one: Ash

“Whoa, I’ve never seen so many people collected around one specific spot that isn’t a stadium at one time,” I muttered as Iris, Cilan, and I walked to the square. We had just arrived back in Unova.

“Is today a festival day that we may have forgotten?” Iris asked Cilan.

“I don’t believe so. Let me….”

“Oh my goodness! Iris, is that you?! Excuse me!” We looked from Cilan to the crowd. A girl with really long platinum blond hair pushed her way through and looked at us. “It _is_ you!”

The girl smiled as someone took a picture of her before running in our direction. Iris’s look of confusion turned into one of recognition. “Lily!” The two girls hugged tightly. Even Axew seemed happy.

“I knew it! I came back from my journey, but your mom said you went to another region! I was bummed out because I got here just as you were leaving! But I stuck around knowing you would come back eventually! And now here you are, and-OMG- I missed you so much!” the girl said in one breath. The two hugged.

“I missed you too, Lily! You’ve missed so much! I can’t wait to fill you in!” Iris said.

“Axew, ew!” exclaimed Axew. The blond picked him up.

“Of course I missed you, Axew. How could I not?” ‘ _Huh? How did she understand him_?’ I thought as the girl and the Pokémon seemed to strike up a conversation.

“Um, hi there,” I said. The two girls looked over at Cilan, Pikachu, and me.

“Oh, right. Sorry guys. I just got a bit excited,” Iris replied, rubbing the back of her head. “Lily these are my friends Ash and Cilan. Guys, this is my other childhood friend Lillian.”

“A friend of Iris is a friend of mine,” Lillian replied, setting Axew down to shake our hands.

“Likewise. It’s nice to meet you, Lillian,” Cilan replied.

“Please, call me Lily. Everyone else does.” Her eyes fell on me. “Oh my goodness, you have a Pikachu for a partner too?! He is _so_ adorable!”

“Pika?” Pikachu tilted his head to the side in question.

“Yep, you heard me right. I said ‘have a Pikachu for a partner too.’”

“You can understand Pokémon?” I asked.

“Of course. My whole family can. It’s what makes us great Pokémon trainers, masters, coordinators, and connoisseurs. Come on out and make new friends, Pikachuett.” A Pikachu climbed onto Lily’s head.

“Pika, pika!”

“Pikachu!”

“I don’t do much battling, so your Pikachu is probably a lot stronger than mine. But if I ever _am_ in a dire situation, she comes through for me.”

“What do you mean, you don’t battle much? Aren’t you a Pokémon trainer?” Cilan asked.

“Lily is more of a show girl than anything. She goes around the world searching for the rarest Pokémon in each region. In the midst of her searches, she competes in pageants,” Iris answered for her.

“Exactly. I even have my own show: Rare Finding with a Rare Lily. Pikachuett is my co-host.”

“Wow, that must be a lot of fun,” I replied.

“It is. And sometimes, the Pokémon join me in my travels and we become great friends.”

“Hey, Lily. Last time we spoke, you said you wanted to find the rarest of the rare Pokémon. Did you?” The other girl smiled and pulled out a Pokéball.

“See for yourself. Uniswan, it’s time for your close up!” We all gasped lightly when the Pokémon came out. It was a pure white unicorn with a shiny white horn, pink sparkly mane, and swan like wings. I pulled out my Pokédex and searched up Uniswan.

“Uniswan is a flying and fire type Pokémon. Her horn comes in great handy when she’s in danger,” the voice on the Pokédex said.

“Wow, I’ve never even heard of a Uniswan,” Cilan told her, touching the Pokémon’s mane.

“Well, there’s only one. And she only appears to the Chosen Ones,” Iris informed us. “And becomes the partner of the True Chosen One. The one with a very pure heart. Which explains Lily through and through.”

“Pika, pikachu,” Pikachuett said to Lily.

“Oh, you’re right! I totally forgot! Sorry, guys, I have to go. Mom sent me to get some berries and I still have to get them. Can’t have a berry cake without berries.” She mounted Uniswan. “Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t you all come to my place for dinner?”

“Sure! Same time and place?” asked Iris.

“You know it. And bring all of your Pokémon too. We’ll have something extra special for them. See you later. Let’s go, Uniswan.”

We all waved as the show girl flew away.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Iris

“When we were little, Lily and I used to take turns inviting each other to dinner. Then the other will host a sleepover at her house,” I was telling Ash and Cilan as we walked to Lily’s house. “Lily said she will host both, which is why I told you to bring some clothes and stuff.”

“Wait, how did you know she was a show girl if you haven’t seen her in years?” Ash asked.

“I watch her show and video chat with her sometimes. Here we are!”

I heard the other guys gasp in awe, which is understandable. Her house and yard are _amazing_. She had many Pokémon of each type roaming her huge yard that was set around an inn like house. Including Uniswan, who was approaching us.

“Hey there, Uniswan. Are you here to escort us to the house?” I asked, petting her mane.

“Swan.” I gestured for the others to follow, and we walked down the long path in the center of the yard to the house. Lily was waiting for us on the porch wearing her hostess uniform.

“I am so glad you can join us tonight. Please allow me to take your coats and bags for you,” she replied. We handed her our bags and jackets. “Uniswan, please bring in the other Pokémon for dinner.”

“Swan.” The Pokémon walked away.

“Iris, do you mind leading your friends to the bathroom to wash their hands then to the dining room?”

“I will be happy to. Right this way, guys.” They followed me down the hall to the bathroom. “Isn’t this so cool?” I asked as we washed our hands.

“Definitely,” Ash commented.

“Lily’s hostess manners are quite impeccable,” Cilan pointed out thoughtfully.

“When we were younger, she loved to watch her mom entertain guests. After a while, she picked up on the key factors and became a mini-Mrs.-Smith and was hosting many dinner parties herself.”

“That’s magnificent. The combination of her many abilities makes an outstanding recipe for the perfect hostess.” Ash nodded in agreement as we walked into the dining room.

“Iris, it’s so nice to see you again.” A woman who looked almost like Lily’s twin walked in carrying a tray of table wear.

“You too, Mrs. Smith. Here, let me get that for you.” I took the tray from Lily’s Mom. Ash, Cilan and I set up the table.

“Thank you so much,” she replied as we finished. “So who are your new friends?”

“This is Ash and Cilan. Ash wants to be a Pokémon master and Cilan is a Pokémon connoisseur.” I gave her a hug as the door opened behind us.

“Pika, pika!” Pikachu turned around on Ash’s shoulder.

“Pikachu!” he greeted. We all turned around and saw Pikachuett waving from her trainer’s shoulder. Uniswan was ushering many Pokémon into the big dining room.

“You can bring out your Pokémon now. Pikachuett will make sure they are comfortable during the meal,” Lily replied. We brought out our Pokémon and watched them all follow Pikachuett.

“Is your dad joining us, Lily?” I asked as we all sat at the table. She bit her lip and shook her head.

“Daddy is on a trip right now. So, who’s hungry?” She clapped twice and many men in black walked into the room from the kitchen pushing carts. Soon, everyone, including the Pokémon, had been served.

“Enjoy!” And enjoyed we did!

“Mrs. Smith, of all things, I think it’s you and Lily’s cooking I missed the most!” I sighed as we all finished eating.

“Thank you, Iris. Why don’t you four go on and take your Pokémon up to the playroom? The berry cake isn’t quite finished yet.”

“I can stay and help you clean up,” replied Cilan as we all stood up.

“That is very kind of you. Thank you, Cilan.”

Ash, Lily, and I followed the Pokémon upstairs to the PokéPlayroom. Axew and the other Pokémon all ran straight in and started playing. Pikachu stayed at Ash’s side.

“Pika?” Pikachuett noticed Pikachu wasn’t following and walked back to stand in front of him. “Pikachu?”

“Pika.” He shook his head.

“What are they saying?” Ash asked Lily.

“She was wondering if he would like to play. He said no. Now he’s telling her about the time he was almost trapped in a playroom on a so called cruise ship by Team Rocket. He says he’d rather stay by your side to prevent that from happening again.”

“Pika, pika? Pikachu!” She held out her hand, which he grabbed.

“Pikachu!” They ran off.

“Aw! She asked him if he could play with her and told him she would protect him. He said yes, thank you.”

“Awwww!” Ash and I said.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three: Lily

“We are sleeping in the sleepover room this time around since Ash and Cilan are joining us tonight. My room isn’t exactly big enough for the four of us,” I replied as I led the way up to the third floor. “I have already placed your things in there along with the bed I feel you would be most comfortable on based on what Iris has told me about you and what I observed before.”

“You have a room specifically for sleepovers?” Ash asked.

“It’s a little bigger than the dining room,” I answered.

“The PokéRoom is where we all can sleep with our Pokémon close by. The Pokémon always love it, and there are beds for each of us,” Iris finished explaining for me.

“Incredible. It’s like you run a whole hotel in here,” Cilan replied.

“Actually, Mom is trying to get her license so that she can start an inn here. Other people are helping whenever they can.”

We walked into the PokéRoom and I giggled lightly. Both Pikachus were arguing with a Chimchar.

“What’s going on in here?” Iris asked.

“Pika!” Both ran over to me. I knelt down to listen to them explain.

“Really? That’s all?” They nodded and crossed their arms. I straightened while chuckling lightly. “They want the PokéBed between me and Ash’s beds. But Chimchar does as well.”

“Chimchar!”

“Pikachu!” I giggled and knelt down again.

“Oh, come on now, you three. It’s not that serious. Chimchar, the Pikachus are used to sleeping by me and Ash every night. Why don’t you sleep in the PokéBed on the _other_ side of me?”

“Char.” He turned his back to me in refusal.

“I’ll give you an extra ChimTreat.” He shrugged and went to sit on the indicated PokéBed. “Thank you, Chimchar.” I reached into my bag and gave him a ChimTreat.

“You have a different treat for each kind of Pokémon?” Cilan asked me. I petted Chimchar’s head and stood again.

“Yep. Each Pokémon is unique, so I have thousands of treat recipes to match them. Earlier, I made a bunch while cooking with Mom because I was running out in my bag of treats.”

“Did you come up with them on your journey?”

“As a matter of fact, I did. I found what each Pokémon liked as I met them and sent the recipe to Mom.” I pulled out a PokéBall. “Uniswan, I need your help!” The unicorn and swan mix appeared from her ball. “Can you please get everyone situated for bed?”

“Swan.”

“Thank you.” I patted her neck with affection before she started ushering around the other Pokémon. “Ever since I found her, Uniswan has been a big help in keeping lots of Pokémon in order.”

“It’s amazing that you have so many Pokémon, Lily,” Iris said, going through her bag.

“Only the few rare ones are mine, actually. The others belong to kid trainers that are spending time with their families and want a break from Pokémon.”

“It’s incredible that you watch over other Pokémon for other trainers,” Ash replied.

“Thank you, Ash.” I smiled at the raven. “Alright, boys in the bathroom to the left. Iris and I to the right.” Iris and I walked to our bathroom.

~Line Break~

In the middle of the night, I heard a sound outside. I got out of bed and went to investigate.

“Swan! Uniswan!”

“Uniswan, who’s out here?!” I ran to the Pokémon and patted her neck as she explained what her heard to me. “Are you sure? Maybe you’re just tired.”

“Swan.” I mounted her quickly; she flew into the air just as a blast where we had been standing.

“Or maybe you’re not tired at all.”

“Well, well, well, it seems we have found a twerpette with a super rare Uniswan!”

“One who understands her Pokémon very clearly! I’m sure the boss would like for her to join us!”

“Who are you?! And what do you want?! Huh?!” A huge machine came into view. At its controls were a woman with pink hair, a man with blue hair, and a Meowth.

_Prepare for trouble at the mention of our name_

_For pure genius, nothing else is the same_

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite the people within our nation_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_It’s Jessie_

_And James_

_Team Rocket scores at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare for a rare catching fight_

_Meowth, that’s right!_

“Team Rocket?! I’ve hear of you! You better leave my home alone and get out of here!”

“That’s a lot of big talk for a non battling show girl! Let’s take her _and_ her Uniswan!”

My eyes widened when metal doors opened and two claws grabbed me and Uniswan, separating us.

“No! Let us go! You can’t do this! Iris!” I cried out.

“Uniswan!” Despite our struggles and yells, we were pulled into the machine and taking away.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four: Ash

“Pika!”

“Pikachu!” I opened my eyes and saw both Pikachus sitting on my chest. And neither seemed very happy.

“Pikachu, what’s the matter?” I yawned, sitting up and stretching once the two Pokémon had settled in my lap. They pointed to Lily’s empty bed. “She’s probably downstairs cooking breakfast for us.” The room door slammed open.

“She is _not_ downstairs at all!” Iris declared. Cilan sat up as well at this.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“The Pikachus and Axew woke me up first. When I realized Lily was gone, I searched the entire house and the yard. But she isn’t here! Even Uniswan is gone. It’s not like her to leave and not take Pikachuett with her.”

“Ew, ew! Axew, ew!” We looked at Axew and saw him pointing up at a camera.

“That’s right! Certain rooms and parts of the yard have cameras in them for security purposes. One is bound to show where she went!” Cilan, both Pikachus, Axew, and I followed Iris downstairs. We stopped in front of Mrs. Smith.

“Iris, is everything alright? You seem worried,” she replied.

“Mrs. Smith, can we see the camera footage from last night? It’s about Lily.”

“Of course. You can view them downstairs in the basement.” We thanked her and made our way downstairs to the computer room. Iris sat before the many screens and started typing.

“Watch for when she gets out of bed. We can find her easier from there,” she said. I looked at the screen for the PokéRoom as she rewound the tapes. I then saw Lily walking backwards.

“Iris, there she is,” I said, tapping the screen. She pushed play, and we watched Lily walk outside to Uniswan.

“She must’ve heard Uniswan outside and went out to check on her,” Cilan guessed.

We watched her quickly mount Uniswan and dodge a blast. She seemed to talk to someone for a few minutes. Then a pair of claws grabbed her and her Pokémon and pulled them away.

“Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking?” I asked Iris and Cilan. They nodded.

“Team Rocket,” we said together.

“That camera points to the backyard. Their machine must have left a trail in the woods,” Iris pointed out. We nodded and ran outside; Iris and I each pulled out a PokéBall. “Help us out, Dragonite!”

“You too, Charizard!” The two Pokémon came out. “Can you guys help us find where Team Rocket took Lily?” Both nodded and flew away.

~Lily POV~

“Come on, Uniswan! Hit the same spot again with Iron Horn!” Her horn turned black, and she slammed into the metal door. Nothing.

“Swan.” She shook her head as her horn went back to normal.

“Oh, Uniswan. Take a break.” I helped her lower to the floor. “You did really well.”

“Uniswan, swan.” I reached into my bag and pulled out a pink and white treat.

“Here you go. A Unisweet.” She lipped it up out of my hand; I rubbed her neck as she ate it.

“Why don’t you just give up, Twerpett?” Jessie asked from the screen on the wall beside the door.

“Because then Uniswan will be in danger. Her power wasn’t meant to be misused by the likes of _you_ or your boss.”

“ Uniswan.” I smiled as she rose back to her feet with confidence.

“Alright. Uniswan, use Fire Blast on Jessie’s face!”

“What?!” the woman cried, obviously forgetting she isn’t actually in the room with me right now. Fire shot out of my Pokémon’s horn and destroyed the screen. The aftershock destroyed the four cameras in the room that are always watching me. I mounted Uniswan quickly.

“Not again. Why do you keep destroying our equipment?” Meowth complained as he stupidly walked into the cell.

“Uniswan, use Quick Attack!” She charged Meowth, knocking him out with her horn. “Good girl. Now let’s get out of here.” She ran quickly down the hall.

“Catch that runaway Uniswan and her pesky trainer!” I heard James yell behind me. Uniswan quickly ran down halls and turned corners to find an exit, but she skidded to a stop in the end. A dead end. We’re trapped.

“It’s the end of the line for you.” I turned Uniswan around and saw Meowth holding a hand cannon, his paw close to the trigger.

“Come quietly, and maybe we’ll let you stay with her for one more day,” Jessie lied.

“Pika _chu_!” I heard two very welcome voices say. Two thunderbolts destroyed the big window above and behind me. “Pika, Pikachu!”

“Oh no! There are two of them?!” James exclaimed. Uniswan flew up, and I grabbed the two Pikachus as she flew out of the window. “Hey, get back here! We weren’t finished with you!”

“I believe Pikachu and Pikachuett would beg to differ!”


End file.
